Home Alone
by TheHodgeOfPodge
Summary: As Christmas approaches, a certain green shapeshifter thinks he knows just what his demoness girlfriend wants for the holidays... ;) NSFW 18 SMUTTY, SMUT EVERYWHERE. HIDE THE KIDS. BBRae


Teen Titans - Home Alone

It had been a long day for mister Logan. It was surprisingly difficult for a former member of the Teen Titans to find a job, without constantly being recognized as 'the green guy.' 'No freaks allowed' was a phrase often thrown his way whilst job-searching. He had considered the use of make-up to cover his green complexion, 'hiding in plain sight' as it were, but funds were tight. He couldn't afford the frequent touch-ups he'd have to make to his appearance every time he wanted go out, just to avoid being recognized. He had opted for an after-hours cleaning job at a nearby-ish hotel, void of the judgemental and watchful eyes of the general populous. Dull, boring, quiet and lonely. Despite how miserable he found the whole experience; he did what he had to to pay the rent. His coping mechanism was to, without fail, remind himself over and over again to 'do it for her.' The pale-skinned, indigo-haired, demoness he called his own: the one and only Raven, also former member of the Titans.

Garfield was walking home after a disgustingly-long shift, barely able to lift each foot to take steps on the grainy, dimly-lit sidewalk he found himself trekking on every night, after work. The illumination, however, was chromatically unorthodox. Rather than stark whites and yellows from the street lamps, there were vibrant reds and greens that made his skin glow in the black shroud of the evening. Christmas time was upon them, and he knew exactly what he wanted to get her: a book she'd had her eye on for some time, but couldn't buy because 'they couldn't afford it.' Despite this claim, the changeling had decided that they could in fact afford it, she just didn't want them spending their money on such… trivial matters, when things like groceries were of the utmost importance to them at this point in time. The only reason he hadn't bought it yet, was because the only book store it was available from, she happened to work at: Maitland's Temple, an odd name that was probably a reference to something beyond his understanding. There was never a time when he could go there, when she wasn't working to keep the gift as a surprise, as it closed at 6PM, an hour into his cleaning shift. Raven had been working every day of the week in the build-up towards Christmas, and Gar worked varying weekdays and weekends. He tried as hard as he could to think of a way to get that book before Christmas, as it wasn't available online either. He'd have to subtly ask her if she had any days off in the near future, for his moment to strike. A damaged, flickering light bulb guided him from the biting cold of the night, into an ill-kept apartment complex. Inside, mud and old newspapers traced what was supposed to be a white-tiled floor. The walls were grey, chipped beyond repair and the front desk was absent as always, except for a dying potted-plant, brown and wilting in the winter chill, not even a good watering could save it now. The odd couple lived in the smallest apartment in the building on the third floor, and there was no elevator. The fatigued, green man reluctantly placed his hand on the banister of the stairs, gripping the rickety, germ-infested structure with unease. Walking on a flat-plain was hard enough; escalating was near-impossible. The sharply-curving staircase featured steps, also covered in dirt.

"And I thought cleaning _that_ place was bad…" he whispered to himself, thanking his lucky stars the hotel was nowhere near as far-gone as this god-forsaken place. Two flights of stairs later, the exhausted shapeshifter reached for the keys in his pocket. " _Other pocket…"_ he thought to himself, as he erroneously reached into his right pocket for keys that weren't there, knowing Raven would have said the exact same thing to him if she had seen. Palming them in his left hand, he inserted the key into the door in front of him and opened it to reveal a tiny apartment of various colours. The tiny household consisted of clean, yellow wallpaper, light brown carpet in the living area, with a tiny navy-blue sofa on top of it, sat in front of a small TV. The room was much more well- kept than outside, courtesy of the resident empath, of course, who couldn't _stand_ living in such filthy conditions. The sofa was sat next to a white radiator mounted to the wall. Above it was one of only two windows in their apartment, the other being in the bathroom covered by blinds, and all that could be seen from it was the dull, brown office building across the street. Behind the sofa, lived a petite kitchen area with barely enough counter space, to sufficiently prepare and or garnish any meal. The stove was old and dark grey in colour, stained black after years of use. It stood mostly unused now however, as the empath's cooking abilities had proven to be… undesirable at best. Attached to the ceiling, were light-brown, wooden cupboards, hardly filled with what most would consider to be 'enough' food, on each shelf. On the counter an old, black radio, sat. Outdated, with a vintage appeal and nothing more as it didn't seem to work. The previous owners probably left it here for a reason, but neither current occupant cared enough to throw it away. The fridge and freezer were also lacking in size. They were white with a sickly yellow tinge of Azar-knows-what, and were situated next to two door frames: the right one leading to the bedroom: a cramped room with a bed, broken mirror hanging on the wall, a standing lamp that worked whenever it felt like it, a closet with a shockingly small number of clothes for two people and nothing else but matching blue walls and carpet. The left one led to the bathroom. It had a white toilet, sink and shower, miraculously squeezed between four walls with brown, wood flooring and purple walls surrounding a window, with cream-coloured blinds that remained closed as they wouldn't open. The floor in the kitchen was cheap-looking, white tile looking as though it wasn't even attached to the ground beneath it it had been installed so poorly, unbelievable that it had the nerve to expect people to walk on it. It wasn't admirable, but it was home… for now.

As he walked through the door, an attractive sorceress sat reading one of her books she kept under the sofa, due to there not being enough room for a bookcase. She averted her gaze from the ink and paper, to take a glance at her boyfriend as he shut the door behind him. He managed to get away with wearing a white t-shirt with his favourite band on it and dark-blue jeans to work, as long as he'd wear plastic gloves. He wore an insulated, black, waterproof coat over the top to cope with the winter cold, as running down the street as a green polar bear didn't seem ideal for keeping warm, whilst also not causing public panic. He removed the jacket and hung it on a hook to the right of the door frame. The book-worm was still in her work clothes, too exhausted to change. The demoness sported a loose-fitting, beige shirt with the name 'Rachel' written on the left side of her chest, and 'Maitland's Temple' on the other.

"How was work?" asked the empath with agitation in her voice, her eyes fixed on the literature in front of her.

"Eh… tiring." he replied in a defeated tone as he removed his converse shoes, placing them next to a pair of slick, black boots behind the sofa.

"Aww, you poor thing." she responded, with an acidic touch of sarcasm. As tiring as his job may have been, it was nothing compared to the hours the empath had had to put in the last few weeks.

"Ok, ok I get it. I can't complain. Someone still seems a little extra cranky to me, though." the changeling uttered whilst raising an eyebrow, fully aware of the cheek in his remark.

"Gar, I swear to Azar…" Raven declared without patience for his teasing. She was beyond stressed from work and the last thing she needed, was her significant other being an annoyance. The changeling walked into the kitchen and crouched down to open the fridge. He had to raise his voice slightly now, to keep the conversation going.

"To be fair, I'm also pretty pissed at the fact that that book store make _you_ have to wear _pants_." the green mischief-maker joked, riskily. The empath lowered her book and stared directly in front of her, breathing heavily as she seethed. Even thought it was obviously not the whole reason for her reaction, it was frustrating how right he still was. As petty as it was; she hated wearing pants and he knew it all too well. She would never admit to it, but she enjoyed having her legs exposed. They were one of the few parts of her body she felt confident about, so much so she wore a unitard for years. " _Ugh, stupid book store dress code. I'm busting my chops every day for those guys, you'd think the least they could do is let me wear a skirt or something."_ She thought to herself.

"I mean; it just doesn't look right. Y'know?" the squatting gentleman exclaimed as he reached into the chilly appliance. His undying hunger ailed him; having a metabolism as fast as his could be tricky keep up with. There was an expected, distinct lack of meat due to the green man's vegetarian affinities. His pupils landed on a set of oranges in a drawer, near the bottom of the refrigerator. He slowly slid the noisy drawer open, so as not to disturb the exhausted empath behind him any more than he already had. With barely any sound, he took a fruit out from the cooling chamber, before slowly shutting the drawer and closing the fridge door.

"I still can't believe I let you buy all of those…" the empath explained regretfully, sighing without turning. Her eyes had returned to absorbing the words off the page in front of her. Gar stood baffled for a second. " _How the heck did she hear that?"_ he pondered.

"Wow. You must be real tetchy tonight if you're _this_ on my case." he assumed. He was lucky the sorceress was as patient as she was, as she was beginning to lose it. She gripped her book slightly tighter and furrowed her brow, every time he opened his mouth. Luckily for her, he couldn't talk whilst chewing the frosty sphere of citrus. Suddenly, a thought popped into his head from a few seconds ago. "There wasn't as many oranges in there as I thought there would be." He stated.

"And?" Raven replied, devoid of emotion.

"I thought you said you didn't like them?" Gar responded with confusion upon his face.

"I don't. You probably just ate more of them than you thought and not paid attention... _as usual._ " She trailed off, speaking quieter than a whisper. The changeling shrugged it off, assuming she was right, she usually was. He didn't pay attention to a lot of things, the main exception to that rule being her, particularly her mood. Recently it had been way down, but tonight was the most irritated she'd been since the start of December. An invisible light bulb surely must have appeared above his head in this moment, as something dawned on him.

"We should watch a Christmas movie!" he gleefully exclaimed. He thought this was a sure-fire way to raise her morale and maybe even get her into the Christmas spirit. A green blur could be seen sprinting from behind the kitchen counter, to the other side of the sofa with speed that would make Wally weep. He grabbed the TV remote and pointed it at the inactive box. Raven groaned, both internally and externally.

"Ugh, why?" she moaned, having no desire to be 'jolly' much to the green man-child's dismay.

"Aww come on, Rae. It's Home Alone, it's a classic!" Gar explained with a smile on his face, his glee however, was not reciprocated by the demoness sat next to him.

"Read my lips: I don't want to watch a movie." She deadpanned as the device blared to life, half-deafening them in the process, the volume still high from the last time they used it. A green thumb reached for the 'lower-volume' button on the remote. Once they could hear again, Gar recognised the scene in the movie.

"Aww man… its basically finished already." He bleated with disappointment.

"What a shame." Raven deadpanned, oozing with sarcasm.

"Well so-rry for trying to raise your spirits a bit." The changeling responded, hurt by her rejection of his well-intended actions. Raven put down her book, folded her arms and stared down at the floor with an annoyed expression. Gar picked up the remote and turned the TV off. "Look, I know you've been under a lot of stress lately, and I mean _a lot._ But I hate seeing you like this, and don't try and tell me you're fine, cos' I know you're not." he explained, correctly. "I just wanted to cheer you up is all."

"I know." Raven spoke with slight apology in her voice, after remaining silent for a century-long, five seconds. "I'm just… _really_ stressed out right now. I'm working every day this week except Wednesday, and I'm trying so hard to calm myself down, but reading isn't helping, tea isn't helping, not even meditating is helping me Gar." the empath emphasized with irritation, placing her fingertips on her temples and closing her eyes from frustration.

" _Wednesday. Perfect."_ The shapeshifter noted, mentally. Appeased with knowing he could get her present on time, in secret. The empath having done his job, for him. "Well, is there anything I can help you with?" the changeling asked with optimism.

"Gee Gar, I don't know. Let me know when you do because I'd _love_ to hear it!" Raven snarled in exasperation.

"Alright, I get that you're under a lot of pressure, but that doesn't mean you can just snap at me!" Gar exclaimed, reciprocating Raven's feelings of vexation.

"Well, maybe if you didn't say the dumbest stuff all the time, I wouldn't have to get so annoyed with you." The demoness snapped back at the bold Green man, standing up in a futile attempt to be the dominant one in the argument. She tried to appear larger to intimidate her quarry, appealing to her animalistic instincts. This worked for only a second however, as the changeling was quick to follow suit in rising to his feet.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you sometimes." boomed the new alpha of the conversation. "All I want to do is help you out, but you just shut me down whenever I try. I bet you wouldn't even _consider_ my suggestion to help calm you down."

"Oh yeah? What would that be then?" she grimaced, trying to regain her lost control over the argument.

"This…" the tall green man took a step towards his girlfriend, before swiftly locking his lips with hers. Before she could even say anything; Raven was enthralled by the sensation upon her lips. He wrapped one arm around her waist with his hand nestled just below her rib cage, the other hand ran through the indigo hair on the back of her head, gently pulling her face towards his so she had no chance of escaping him. She was his. She had to give him credit; whatever it was he was doing, was certainly calming her down a little. That was, until his tongue entered her mouth, that was when she started getting _a lot_ calmer. The pair lay down on the blue sofa, the argument all but forgotten now, both parties concerning themselves with a _much_ more important matter: the other's satisfaction. Gar placed one hand on the arm of the sofa to support himself, as Raven rested her head on it. Lying beneath him, their lips were seemingly locked for eternity, until the demoness released his jaw to grip the shirt on his chest. She flung it over his head in one smooth motion and discarded it onto the floor. Had they not been so short on clothes, she would have ripped it off him, for sure. With his chest exposed, the empath couldn't help but gawk at the amazing sight before her: rippling abs and pecs, staring her down. He had beefed up considerably since their days as Titans, this was no longer Beast Boy, this was most certainly a man. The two exchanged a look of raw excitement and adrenaline, they both knew they had scored with this one.

"Ha, nice move. Let me show you one of mine." Gar whispered sensually, grabbing the enchantress' shirt, pulling it over her head with haste and dropping it near his, forming a pile. He found it adorable how it rustled her hair up, a little. Her chest was beautiful as always. Her pale skin glistened from the lights embedded in the ceiling above, the colour greatly contrasting with the navy blue beneath her. She was wearing the black, lacey bra. " _Wait…she never normally wears that one. Was this her plan the whole time?"_ The changeling pondered, ogling her surprisingly large breasts, considering her lean but curvy overall physique. He knew she only ever wore that bra if she was feeling…'frisky.'

"What? Are you just going to stare or are you going to take this thing off me?" the empath snapped, eager for her man to uncover her assets. She sat up, giving him the keys to unlocking the taunting twosome. Looking flustered, Gar quickly moved his hands around her back, positioning his legs so that he wouldn't accidentally fall and hurt the divine beauty beneath him.

" _Why are these things always so annoying to get off?"_ he thought to himself, fumbling with his fingers behind her back. At last; it came loose, and the clothing item began to slowly drift down her chest before landing on her abdomen, exposing her sensitive nipples. Without hesitation; he palmed her left breast, gently rubbing his thumb over the nipple. Raven gently moaned in delight at the sensation, closing her eyes for the full effect. She was melting, and he was barely getting started. The next task at hand: those pesky pants she had been forced to wear for work. They were just simply not going to do, for Mister Logan. He stood up from his infatuation for only a second and the demoness was already missing his touch however, briefly it was gone for. He pinched the bottoms of her trouser legs and slipped them off, unveiling those signature remarkable legs of hers. He also knew she preferred her socks off and so they went along with them, soon after.

"That's better." He stated, confidently. She gazed upon him, now feeling the chill, but knowing she'd heat up again soon. She also could no longer hide the matching, lacey, black panties she had on. Gar's pupils expanded ten-fold at the sight of them. " _Ok, she's good. I admit it."_ The green man confirmed to himself, silently. Now certain of his girlfriend's sly intentions. Maintaining his composure however, he unbuckled the darned belt, suspending the jeans around his slim waist. Suddenly, it occurred to Raven that they had no curtains for the window right next to them. She looked to the window.

"Gar, someone could see us." Raven explained with slight urgency in her voice.

"Huh, then let's give em' somethin' to look at." he smirked, his voice pooling with confidence. Raven's temperature went up a few degrees; she had to admit: that was _really_ hot, and very bold of him. "Me, pleasuring the sexiest woman imaginable, sounds like a damn good show to me." Raven felt the need to check her pulse, her cheeks were now doing tomato impressions after his comment about her general being.

"I…" Raven tried to speak but was quickly silenced.

"Shhhh. Don't talk, sweetheart. Just breathe." His soothing voice melted her into agreement. She closed her eyes for a second whilst taking a quick breath, before the sound of a clanging belt buckle and denim hitting the floor, chimed in her ears. When she separated her eyelids once more, his pants were in a heap upon the brown carpet. It was cute watching him awkwardly step out of them and take his socks off at the same time, depositing them into the little pile of clothes they'd made together. They were both completely exposed… almost. Only one thing stood between them and full nudity: their underwear, and the changeling was going make sure things didn't stay that way. In the meantime, however, this also acted as an opportunity for a subtle health check. He would examine her body for any bumps, bruises or scrapes to see if she had hurt herself accidentally at work. Luckily, she had no such injuries, but he couldn't help but notice the two tiny moles she had, just on the left side of her belly button, though he'd never admit the fact he'd nick-named them Maurette and Gertrude.

"Sit normally." He ordered her, prompting her to sit up with her back against the back-rest of the sofa and her feet on the floor. "Good, now slouch a little for me." She smoothly slid down the back-rest without question, moving her crotch closer to the end of the seat, giving her man exactly what he was asking for. "Perfect." Raven breathed heavily once again with anticipation; the wait was killing her.

" _Why does he have to be such a tease?"_ she thought to herself, in agitated expectancy. But then suddenly; she felt hands on both of her hips. Gripping her panties, green fingers delicately slid the empath's underwear down her perfectly toned legs. Without fail; Gar was astonished at the sight of her most private feature, every time he saw it. It was never gross, it was never incredibly glamorous either, it was just _hers._ She was completely exposed, she was all his. Whilst her body was amazing on the eyes, it was her face he always focused on. Sometimes, he would ponder how many stories from Azarath lay behind those beautiful, amethyst eyes that she just hadn't told him yet. When she opened her eyes, he was kneeling in front of her between her legs. Their gaze was filled only with the eyes of their significant other. The warm yellow of the room contrasted with the black of the night, just outside the window. The building across the street began to illuminate, different rooms lighting up unbeknownst to the couple, both too preoccupied with what they each considered to be the sexiest person to exist, _ever._ To Gar it was clear: this part of her body had been lacking some much-needed attention from him, and it was time to make amends. He lifted his right hand and raised his index and middle finger, his face: expressionless. Sweat began to form on the demoness' forehead; her body subconsciously braced itself for contact. The pale seductress felt his fingertips gently rub against her labia. Expertly easing them out of the way, he entered her womanhood. The empath inhaled sharply at the sensation. If her body was reacting like this, then she _really_ hadn't been touched in a while. In time however, she became used to it again, gently moaning as her man swept his fingers in and out of her with such grace, she could have sworn he'd made it an art form. He wasn't rough with her… at first. What she had was a gentleman, pleasing his pride and joy. The beast inside him, however, would tell him to kick things up a notch. The changeling began to increase in speed and ferocity, making sure to raise his hand slightly to make sure her clit was sufficiently rubbed on the return journey. The demoness would be purring if she could. This beast of hers was touching her in _all_ the right ways. He'd always go to just the right depth with his fingers. Her favourite part, however, was when he would leave his fingers inside, and focus all his attention on rubbing her clit with his thumb. Raven moaned, beyond pleased with what the changeling was doing to her. Words escaped her, it felt too good for words to describe. His woman was beyond wet, thanks to him. The sofa had a slight puddle beneath where her crotch lay; Gar leisurely removed his fingers from her. Raising his hand, he revealed it to be covered in her cum. He spread his fingers apart, letting the viscous fluid run down to the webbing betwixt his digits. It glistened in the light; he couldn't resist, he put his fingers in his mouth and tasted it.

"Mmmm…" he moaned in delight, as he looked her dead in the eye. Raven blushed on an unimaginable level. " _How does she taste so sweet? There's only one food we have that could have done this: oranges."_ The changeling smirked, very much pleased with what he'd discovered, as there were only two conclusions to draw from this: either she secretly likes oranges, _or_ she ate them regardless, just so she'd taste better for him. Whatever had occurred; he wanted more. No, he _needed_ more. With both hands, the genetic oddity gently spread her inner thighs apart, opening her up further. Exposing her delicate, womanly inner-workings; his tongue entered her womanhood, amazed with how rigid she remained within, despite him having her many times. Perhaps it was a part of her demonic biology? With one hand, he gently separated her labia once more. Moving his face directly between her perfectly toned thighs, the changeling spoke.

"Mmmmm, hello there. I haven't spoken with _you_ in a while." the teaser whispered to the object of his desires, his warm breath between her legs sending shivers up her spine.

"Gar, I…oh Azar…" the demoness whimpered in utter euphoria. She placed her arms on her face, crossing her wrists as they covered her eyes. Her armpits sweating more than she cared to admit; her man was practically eating her from the inside out and they were both loving every second of it. Despite being between her thighs in elation, he never once took his eyes off her face. With so many other heightened-senses at his disposal to pleasure her, there was no need to look down. He instead wanted to look at his girl's astoundingly beautiful face; she really was other-worldly. Just the tiniest changes she would make to her facial expression, appeased him to no end. Her happiness was priceless to him, thus he made it his mission in life to make her as happy as possible. As such, frequent, truthful, confidence-boosting compliments were a must.

"Rae, you taste amazing." He stated as he lifted his head up to catch his breath.

"Shut up, you're just saying that." she spat, so overwhelmed with sensation; she was impressed she was able to form a cohesive sentence at all. Sure enough, her fears of getting chilly were a distant memory as she was now sweating buckets, all because of the sexual behemoth between her creamy thighs.

"I ain't' lyin' babe." He said with a wink, after several more licks of her delectable delicacy. He raised his head; her secretions ran down his chin. She managed to raise her head enough to see the changeling she called her own, enjoying his reward and licking up any bits he'd missed, off of himself. He was gorgeous, and she knew she'd be lost without him. She _needed_ him. In every way, shape and form.

"Gar?" the empath asked, submissively.

"Yes, beautiful?" the gentleman replied.

"I need you." She stated, succinctly. Blushing at his compliment.

"I need you too, baby." Gar responded, sweetly.

"No Gar, I _need_ you. _Now_." The demoness demanded, with incredible confidence. The changeling managed to maintain his excitement behind a concentrated expression; he was partly relieved as the brown carpet was beginning to make his knees hurt a little. As he stood, a hugely noticeable bulge was present in his boxers. There was no denying it; her man was _rock hard._ The empath couldn't help the confident smirk, encapsulating her entire expression upon seeing her boyfriend's concealed weapon. Gar slowly slipped the boxers down his thighs, the front catching on his erect member, all 7 inches of it. Raven's world leaned over her, resting his hand on the sofa's backrest to support himself. His cock reaching out to the beautiful woman in front of him, it knew where its bread was buttered.

"Umm… aren't you forgetting something?" The pale girl asked, with a confused expression. Gar furrowed his brow in response. "The condom?" she reminded him. The green man looked her dead in the eye, his expression: unwavering.

"The condoms are in there. You and I are here. I'll be honest, I can't bring myself to leave your presence right now, not even a little." he explained whilst tilting his head towards the bedroom. "Guess we'll just have to make do, without." The enchantress would never admit to the tiny amount of fear she just felt as those words left her man's lips. "Besides, I hear it's better without, anyway." He was saying words and she was hearing them… probably. She wasn't entirely sure anymore. Whilst she wouldn't admit the slight fear of pregnancy she felt, she wouldn't _dare_ subject herself to the embarrassment of admitting how much the potential risk excited her and turned her on even more.

"Raven?" he spoke, passionately.

"Garfield?" she asked in response.

"Whatever happens… I'm gonna' be right there with ya'." He stated, whole-heartedly. Raven's jaw was ever-so-slightly agape after hearing this. She promptly realised this, opting not to risk catching flies, she gently bit her lip and squinted her vision towards her man. Finally, she spoke.

"I know." She stated confidently, grazing her fingers across his sweat-dampened cheek, noting the very fine stubble beginning to form on his face. "Now… take me to heaven." The green man's smirk radiated pure confidence upon hearing this. His member yearned for her. Throbbing intensely; blood coursed through its bulging veins. He couldn't hold back any longer. The empath was well-lubricated, thanks to a certain someone's tongue, drawing circles on and around her clit. In one swift action, he was in.

"I…ah…" the demoness couldn't form words. No Azarathian spell could prepare her for this; his bare member inside her womanhood felt incredible. Gar wrapped his other arm around her, holding her stable as he rearranged her internally with each thrust. Whilst he wasn't one to brag…mostly, he had to admit to himself: he was impressed she was able to fit him inside her, at all. He more than sufficiently filled her during courtship, as made evident by the intense blushing upon her cheeks. She managed to look up at her interior assailant to see him looking right back at her, as he mercilessly pounded her into another dimension. Missionary was certainly one of the more intimate positions at their disposal, neither would ever complain about being face to face with the other.

"Oh my god, Rae. You feel…amazing. I…" he was cut off by a pair of lips capturing his for a passionate kiss. The thrusts began to slow. Too enthralled by the love being exuded by her kiss, to fully focus. She had struck gold with him, he was so good to her both in and out of the bedroom... well, sofa in this case. He fed her, earned for her, cared for her and always asked how she was feeling. She often pondered: what had she done to deserve such kindness? His manhood throbbed, deep within her core. Sweat was beating from his forehead. The enchantress before him needed no magic to have him under her spell, however, she was unsure if sorcery was involved in relation to his indescribable, sexual prowess. It was as if all her troubles, faded way into nothing when they were together. The only thing on her mind in this moment, was Garfield Mark Logan. She knew he wouldn't _dare_ have anything else on his mind, when he had her like this. How could he? Their lips disconnected, both parties finding the temporary, reduced oxygen intake, difficult to cope with after a little while. The thrusts began to intensify once more. The demoness' eyes began to involuntarily look to the ceiling in ecstasy; she couldn't believe how deep inside her, he could reach. The empath also couldn't help moaning unwillingly at her man, striking her G-spot. This led her onto an _enormous_ orgasm. Her entire body quivered and spasmed uncontrollably, as the sensation travelled throughout her nervous system.

"Ah, oh Azar. I… ah…" she trailed off in bliss. Her moans were mixed with coarse, slapping sounds and heavy breathing, forming a unique chorus of pleasure. At least, this was the case before her beloved, voiced a mild concern about her current well-being. He stopped thrusting, for a moment.

"Rae, you ok? Like, I'm not hurting you too much am I?" the sweaty, green gentleman asked with a slight hint of fear in his voice, most likely not realising the utter jubilation his demoness just experienced.

"No." she spat annoyedly, with an angry expression. Gar showed intense signs of relief upon hearing these words, he would have significant difficulty forgiving himself if he'd found out he'd hurt her.

"Ok good phew. For a second there I thought…" he was interrupted.

"Gar, how about you just shut the hell up, force me down on this sofa and fuck me?" The demoness asked. " _Hard."_ She demanded, with vigour in her eyes. The changeling took on an expression of determination. He briefly removed himself from her, allowing his world to lay on her chest on the sofa, with her breasts pressed against the blue cotton and her hind-quarters slightly elevated. He kneeled behind her on the blue furniture, third leg thoroughly coated with her passion. He craned over her upon re-entry, pinning the empath down by her arms. He positioned his face directly towards her right ear, panting and whispering 'sweet-nothings' when he wasn't pecking her cheek or lightly biting her neck, as he ravished her womanhood.

"Harder, huh? Is _this_ any better?" he asked, thrusting with additional force as he spoke. Raven was unsure how she wasn't screaming right now. Her face pressed against the seat of the sofa, muffling her loud moans. Her thin arms were sufficiently pinned down; she couldn't escape. She didn't want to. He was one step away from reconfiguring her entire internal anatomy with his untameable green cock, as it pounded against her perfectly round buttocks without remorse. The slapping sound had returned, echoing throughout the tiny apartment, accompanied by the moaning and panting once more. The ceiling lights giving a glint, to the sweat on their backs. The shapeshifter's sharp sense of smell picked up on how amazing her hair smelled. Strawberry. He remembered buying that bottle of shampoo from the supermarket for her, last week, when she got home from work, exhausted. " _Good buy."_ He thought to himself, taking a mental note. Sex was extra-beneficial to Raven, as her empathic abilities allowed her to essentially 'feed' off all the positive energy being exuded by both parties. She had to admit, it was _exactly_ what she had needed, though she would never admit that to _him_ , of course. He was unrelenting; his stamina: implausible. Suddenly she felt it again; another orgasm was being rubbed out of her. The angle was once again, perfect for hitting her G-spot. Without warning; the empath squirted all over her beloved, her screams of pleasure, muffled into the seat below. Her beast pulled out, inspecting what he had made her do.

"Hmm, looks like someone enjoyed that." The green man teased, releasing his grip upon his lover's arms. Raven just laid there, not confident in her ability to walk.

"I…uh…" she stumbled over her words, unable to form sentences after such powerful orgasms.

"Rae, you _covered_ him. I feel selfish being the only one of us to know how good you taste." The changeling informed her as the empath turned her head to see his member, it really was _smothered_ in her cum.

"Then why don't you take a seat?" the demoness asked, sitting up from her compromising position on the couch. She patted the seat next to her, inviting the hard-working, green man to sit. The demoness got down onto her knees on the brown carpet. The changeling sat down for a well-earned rest, now it was her turn to do _him_ a favour. The green man stroked his hard, moistened dick until his enchantress grabbed his right arm, prompting him to let her handle it. Releasing his grip, Raven's delicate fingers firmly grasped her man's secret weapon. Rubbing it slowly, up and down, up and down, rhythmically. Gar's face scrunched, as the empath pleasured his member with such elegance. His deep voice moaning was music to her ears. She began to pick up the pace; Gar's brows furrowed as Raven rubbed him faster, squeezing as she got to the tip and then releasing slightly on the way down, just the way she knew he liked it. The changeling couldn't keep his eyes open, groaning in bliss. Because of this, he didn't see the demoness move her head to place her lips around his throbbing tip. She kissed his member, teasing her boyfriend to no end. After what felt like forever in his mind, Gar felt Raven rest her left arm on his right leg, before inserting the length of his erect penis into her mouth. She positioned her lips in such a way, to ensure her teeth were out of the way. Whilst she didn't think she was especially good at it; the pale girl loved deep-throating her man. The genetic oddity couldn't deny how rewarding the sound of the indigo-haired girl, gagging on his hard cock was. Her saliva was thick, mixing with her plentiful discharge present on his member. " _Huh. Guess he wasn't just saying that after all…"_ the enchantress thought to herself as her own sweet, sequestered fluid graced her taste buds. She decided to take a page out her boyfriend's book and look at his face, whilst her mouth and hands worked their magic-without-magic. Immediately, the perfectly-proportioned sorceress saw the appeal. His dumb face scrunching up in response to her actions, was unbelievably endearing to her; he bit his lip in elation as she took him deep, once more. The pair sounded off at the same time: Rae gagging on his stiff masculinity and Gar moaning in rapture.

"Rae, I think…I'm gonna…" the toned man of green couldn't get his words straight, as he felt the orgasm coming with haste. Precipitously, Raven felt a warm substance begin to treacle over her tongue. As delicious as she tasted, his cum was even sweeter.

"Mmmmm…" the empath moaned with considerable volume, never wanting the hose to shut off. He must have been blue-ballsed, as it just kept on coming. Whilst she should have felt slight guilt for denying him relief, via her, for so long, he tasted too amazing for her to even remember, or care. Whilst she tried her hardest to make sure not a precious drop of his delicacy went to waste, there was just simply too much; it ran down the right side of her chin, seeping from her luscious lips. Gar had his head tilted back, with his eyes glued shut. When he reopened them, he was briefly blinded by the ceiling lights, before lowering his head to look at his world between his knees, looking him straight in the eye. Those amethyst orbs could see through the fabrics of time and space if they really wanted to, yet they chose to look deep into two emeralds within a certain green gentleman's handsome face.

"Raven?" the shapeshifter called, attempting to get his girlfriend's attention. The demoness swallowed a mixture of his load and her own, succulent cum.

"Garfield?" the empath asked in response to her boyfriend, now with all orifices vacant.

"I love you." Gar stated truthfully, to his other half. Raven's cheeks once again, decided to do an impression of tomatoes in response to her boyfriend's sweetness, verbally this time, however.

"I love you too, sweetheart." the enchantress replied. It was _very_ unlike her to add something like 'sweetheart' after expressing her love. The changeling couldn't help but let the tiny gesture, bring a smile to his face. " _Well, back to normality again, I guess…"_ Raven disappointedly thought to herself. She began to reach for her shirt when suddenly, her man's voice pricked her ears.

"Hey!" he called, eagerly. The empath snapped her head to attention in his direction. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked as he watched her attempt to put her clothes back on.

"What do you mean? Gar, you already… and I…" she was cut short.

"I'm not done with you yet." The shapeshifter stated, with incredible confidence and a raised brow. His member remained fully erect, despite his recent release. The demoness stood up, showing off her impeccable figure, it was to die for. "Now _you_ take a seat." The self-assured man commanded, with a prompting head-nod towards his crotch. The sorceress' brow furrowed. She smirked, he always knew exactly what she needed and right now, what she needed was _more._ She raised her left leg, positioning them so they both surrounded those of her man's. She gripped his stiff dick, guiding it towards her well-used pussy, as she squatted down on it. Intimately connected once more; Raven was already satisfied, but now he was going the extra mile, just for her.

"You're turn to do the work this time, babe." The shapeshifter jested, excited to watch her plump breasts bounce as she rode his cock. Raven moaned loudly once more, letting him sink into her greatest intimacy. Sure enough, her breasts were indeed greatly affected by gravity as she bounced up and down on 7 inches of beastliness. As she panted, heavily; Gar growled in victory, reaching out to grab one of the twins in each hand, gently caressing each nipple with his fingers. Moans began being intermixed with the pants, the sorceress was working up a sweat. In fact, they both could have done with a wash. Unexpectedly, the girl's pale arms were suddenly grasped by green hands.

"Keep still." Her man commanded, as he reached one hand behind her back, just beneath her shoulders, and the other on her lower back. He had her stabilized, ready for lift off. Raven was bamboozled by her lover's sudden change in posture. Suddenly, Raven could have sworn the entire room, looked like it was getting lower. Gar lifted her completely off the ground whilst still inside her and carried her to the bathroom.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked dismissively, clinging to the muscles, bulging from his back. The green gentleman stepped into the shower, with his pride and joy firmly in his grasp. The window in this room, concealing their passionate embrace, instead.

"They say a calming shower is good for stress-relief." He explained, pinning the demoness to the wall. Her flawless legs projected out behind him, barely fitting in the glass box. He released one arm to turn a dial or two, knocking over a pink bottle of strawberry shampoo in his haste. Within seconds, they were soaked in warm water, the white fluid adhering to the demoness' chin: washed away. Raven was convinced this was heaven. The temperature was perfect, he was perfect. He could support her entire weight with only one arm, the sorceress pondered when her man had gotten so strong. She couldn't speak, there existed no words worthy of describing how happy she was, to be here with him in this moment. She loved him so much, and he was going to show her just how passionately, he loved her back. As he wound back his hips in preparation; only 3 words left his lips:

"Merry Christmas, Raven."


End file.
